A Legend Brought To Life
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: A god loses his god-like immortality and status, but keeps his true strength so goes on a quest to be allowed back home. *A Beyblade story with themes and bases linked to Disney's Hercules.*
1. A New God

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

**A Legend Brought To Life**

Chapter 1: A New God

Many vases, statues and jars, all of Greek origin, could be seen as a young man came in with a notebook balanced in his arms, he looked down at it, looked back up and a took a deep breath as he began to read from it.

"Long ago, in a land in Greece. Many, many years ago, there was a time of powerful gods and miraculous heroes, though no hero stood out more in history than the one named Kai..." the man said as he walked over to one of the vases which shone brighter than the others and had a picture of this Kai fighting a powerful monster. "What is the measure of a true hero though? How far must they go to..." continued the man until he was interrupted.

"Oh, listen to him, anyone would think it's a tragedy." exclaimed a young woman, who was indeed one of the Muses.

"Hilary's right, I mean, lighten up, DJ." said another Muse.

Another Muse, who seemed like the leader, spoke up at that moment. "Hilary, Mariah, take it easy." then she turned to DJ. "We'll take it from here." she said to him.

"Okay, Julia, you and your girl gang tell these people what they can be expecting." said DJ as he left the Muses.

The other two Muses, who had yet to say anything, looked up at Julia.

"Okay, Mariam, Mathilda, Hilary and Mariah, let's go." said Julia and the five Muses jumped onto some steps in a line-up. "We are the Muses, we are the proclaimers of heroes." she started.

"Heroes like Kai." said Mariah and she smiled.

"Heh, you mean Kaisy, he's a real sweetie." said Hilary as she went into a daydream.

"Actually, our story begins long before Kai, eons ago." said Julia. "Back when the world was new, giant monsters named Titans ran amok..." she started.

"It was a nasty place, everywhere you stepped was a mess." said Hilary.

"Chaos reigned, earthquakes rocked the planet and volcanoes never slept..." Julia continued.

"Then along came Susumu, leader of the gods, he hurled his thunderbolt and trapped those suckers in a vault and alone stopped chaos in its tracks." all five Muses said together.

"It may sound like a lie, but believe us, it's the gospel truth." said Julia. "On Mount Olympus, life was nice, calm and completely at peace, take a look..." said Julia.

She waved her arm over to the mountain in the distance, a very high mountain that reached into the clouds and at the top, behind large, golden gates was Olympus itself. All the gods were mingling at some kind of get-together and in the background was a woman with dual grey hair in highlights with violet eyes and she was holding a little baby.

"Kai, behave." she said with a chuckle as she placed the baby back in his cot. As she did, a man with brown hair and violet eyes, darker than his wife's, came over.

"Oh, Hiroko, look how cute he is." he said and let his son play with his finger. Next minute and the baby lifted his father above the cot.

"Strong like his father, isn't he, Susumu?" chuckled Hiroko then Kai put his father down.

Then, through the crowd, dodging everybody, but tripping over a goddesses' spear at the end, came a small person with indigo hair and maroon eyes. Once he was back in balance from tripping, he handed Hiroko a bouquet of flowers.

"Ian, they're lovely." she said as she sniffed them.

"I know, I had someone help with the arrangement, too nutty right?" he asked then approached Susumu. "Fabulous party by the way, I haven't seen this much love in a room for decades." he added.

As the two adults spoke with Ian, Kai took hold of one of his father's lightning bolts and played with it.

"Susumu, keep those away from Kai." Hiroko scolded of her husband.

"Oh, he won't hurt himself, let the kid have some fun." Susumu said in a carefree way.

Kai looked up at his parents then chewed the lightning bolt and it zapped him, so he whined and threw it, a couple of gods dived aside until one hit it into a pillar that was destroyed, but fixed itself.

Susumu chuckled and patted his son's head, who Hiroko had now picked up again. "On behalf of my precious son, I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts." he said to the crowd.

"Susumu, what about our gift?" Hiroko asked.

"Well, let's see..." he said then clicked his fingers and upon mixing some clouds into a shape of a bird, and adding life to it, presented it to his son.

Kai looked at it in confusion and the white cloud-shaped bird was revealed to be a red coloured, baby phoenix.

"His name is Dranzer and he's all yours, Son." said Susumu. The phoenix started to flap its wings and fly in front of Kai, who looked a little nervous until it huggled up to him and he hugged it back.

Susumu held his son and then gently placed him back in his cot. Kai chewed on the medallion around his neck then yawned.

"My little Kai." said Susumu as he kissed his son's cheek.

"Urgh, how sentimental." said a voice and everyone turned to see a man with black and red hair and light brown eyes. He emerged from the shadows and faced Susumu.

"So, Pyro, you made it. How's the Underworld going?" Susumu asked in a friendly manner.

"Dark, gloomy and full of dead people, not much different than usual. So, here's the new pest." said Pyro as he looked down at Kai in his cot.

He was about to touch Kai when Kai grabbed his finger and crushed it. Dranzer chuckled as Pyro got free.

"Powerful little tyke..." Pyro muttered as he got feeling back in his finger.

"Come on, Pyro, don't be a stiff, join the celebration." said Susumu.

"Heh, love to, but can't. Unlike you guys with your unlimited leisure time, I have a full-time job to do, which, you, Susumu, bestowed on me, so love to, but can't." said Pyro and began to leave.

"You ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death..." said Susumu then started to laugh. "Work yourself to death...oh, I kill myself!" he finished as he sat back laughing more.

"Hn, if only, if only..." muttered Pyro as he left.


	2. Taste of Mortality

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 2: Taste of Mortality

Back with the Muses, Julia stood in front of the others and sighed as she began to explain who Pyro was.

"If there is one god you don't want to fire up, it's Pyro, especially now, as he has an evil plan. He ran the Underworld and thought nothing of the dead, and treated them with no respect. He was mean, ruthless...and heartless, and that is no lie, not at all." she said.

In the Underworld, Pyro fed his three-headed dog to stop the dog attacking his own master, then stepped off his boat onto the shore.

"John, get down here right now!" shouted Pyro.

"Coming, my lord." said a young man as he ran down the stairs. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and as he ran, he tripped and landed against a spear and yelled.

"My god..." muttered Pyro then shouted: "Carlyle!"

"Oh, I'm coming, my lord, I'm coming!" came the reply and a moment later another young man came running in, he had green hair in a pointy style with the edges dyed black and his eyes were dark brown.

As he ran down, he banged into John who backed away from the spear and they both fell down the remaining stairs coming to a stop at Pyro's feet with Carlyle on top of John in a heap.

"Oh...ow...um, John..." the blonde haired man began as he got up with a small salute.

"Ow...and Carlyle..." said the green haired man as he stood up and saluted also.

"Ready for work." they said together.

"Fine, fine, whatever, now just tell me when the Fates arrive." said Pyro as he turned away from the pests.

"Oh, my lord...um, they're here..." said Carlyle nervously.

"What?! They're here and you didn't say anything?!" shouted Pyro and a red glow surrounded him in his anger at his minions.

"Sorry..." muttered Carlyle nervously and John just backed away.

Pyro stopped glowing and sighed. "Remind me to punish you after my meeting." he said then left to meet the Fates.

In another room, the Fates were just cutting a mortal's thread of life and as the scream echoed and the person's spirit went into hell, Pyro entered.

"I'm here." he said boringly as he approached them.

"You're late." one of them said.

"Yeah, we knew you would be as we know everything." the second said.

"Past, present and future, my friend." the third continued.

"Anyway, I paid a visit to this party and..." started Pyro.

"We know." said the Fates.

"All right, I know...you know. Anyway, Mr. Mighty Susumu now has a..." continued Pyro, but was interrupted again.

"A baby brat, we know all right!" the Fates snapped.

Pyro growled. "I know, now simple question for you: Is this kid going to mess up my plans for takeover?" he asked.

"Oh no. No, no, no, we are not supposed to reveal the future." said one of the Fates.

The Fates discussed it, one begging almost to get her chance telling the future.

"Come on, my future is in your hands." said Pyro with a smirk.

The Fates agreed to tell the future and one of them began:

"In 18 years precisely, the planets will align in a perfect vertical line..." she started.

"Hn, get on with it." muttered Pyro quietly.

"It will be time to act, release your minions: the Titans." the Fate continued.

"Hm, sounds good." said Pyro.

"Susumu will finally fall, and you, Pyro, will rule the world!" exclaimed the Fate as she finished.

"Yes, just what I need, to rule this pathetic place at last." said Pyro excitedly as an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Excuse me, oh great, evil Pyro." said another Fate.

"Go on..." he said slowly.

"Should Susumu's son, Kai, fight, your plan will be reduced to dust." said the Fates and they disappeared in a flash of black smoke cackling.

"What???!!! That can't be!!" Pyro shouted and glowed bright red in anger then the glow disappeared as he calmed down. "Okay, I'm fine, just need a plan."

He entered into one of his chambers with John and Carlyle at his side.

"Got a riddle for you, guys. How do you kill a god?" he asked.

"I...don't have the faintest clue." said John with a frown.

"Ooh, I know this. You can't, they're immortal!" Carlyle burst out.

"Got it in one, Carlyle." said Pyro as he picked out a small vial of purple potion from a centre-piece. "So, first you got to turn the little brat...mortal." he said with an evil smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in Olympus, it reached night-time and young Kai was asleep with Dranzer cuddled up to him. There were a few sounds of crashing glass and noises and in another room, Susumu and Hiroko awakened.

"Huh, what could that be?" asked Hiroko then she turned to Susumu and he looked back at her.

"Kai!" they both said in worry.

They ran to the other room to find the cradle tipped over and Dranzer stuck, once he got out, he shrieked in fright that his friend was gone.

"Kai...no, no!!!" shouted Hiroko in grief and started to cry.

"No!!!!!" shouted Susumu in anger.

Away from Olympus, John and Carlyle were getting away as fast as they could.

"Oh man, this is not good. Susumu will use us for target practice." exclaimed Carlyle in fear.

"Just hold onto the kid would you, Carlyle?" complained John.

They fell and baby Kai started to cry.

"Oh, get it over with would ya." whined Carlyle.

"Okay, okay." said John as he got the vial ready. "Here you, go, Kiddo." he said and stuck the vial into Kai's mouth forcing him to drink it. As he did, the glowing which indicated his being a god started to diminish.

"Oh, he's changing, can we do it now?" asked Carlyle.

"No, no, he has to drink the whole potion, every last drop." said John.

"Who's there?" asked a voice.

The voice startled John and Carlyle, so John dropped the bottle and it cracked in half, the last drop of the potion fell into the ground.

"Over here, Sandra." continued the voice, which originated from a man.

"Oh." the woman said as she came round the corner. "You poor little darling." she said as she picked up Kai who was crying.

"Is anyone there?" asked the man.

John and Carlyle nodded to each other and came out of their hiding place with weapons.

"Maybe he was abandoned." said the man after concluding no one else was there.

"Oh, Patrick, we've prayed for so many years for a child, maybe they've answered." said Sandra.

"Maybe..." said Patrick and he looked at the medallion the baby was wearing. "Kai." he read from it.

Suddenly, John and Carlyle attacked, but Kai caught them out and managed to send them careening into a mountain. Patrick and Sandra stared at the giggling baby in shock.

"Oh, this sucks, Pyro is going to kill us when he finds out the kid's alive." Carlyle panicked.

"You mean IF he finds out." said John sneakily.

"Of course he's going to...wait, if is good." said Carlyle and he smirked, as did John.


	3. Treated Differently

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 3: Treated Differently

With the Muses, they all had their heads lowered except Julia who sighed.

"It was tragic. Susumu sent the gods on a frantic search to find and bring Kai home." she started.

"But by the time they found the baby, it was too late." said Mariah sadly from next to Julia.

"Young Kai was mortal now, but as he didn't drink the last drop of that potion, he retained the god-like strength, but Susumu and Hiroko wept because their son could never come home. They'd have to watch him grow up from afar. The boy got stronger everyday and that's the gospel truth." continued Julia.

On the outskirts of a small town, a carriage was being pulled by a young man, he looked about 18 years of age roughly. He had dual grey hair and violet eyes. He was strong and pulling the carriage quite fast.

"Kai, slow down!" shouted his adoptive father, Patrick.

Once arriving in town, Kai came to a stop and crossed his arms over his strong chest.

"Phew, well, thank you for that, Son. I thought we'd be stranded back there." Patrick said with a smile.

"Don't thank me, Dad." said Kai with a small smile and began to unload the carriage.

"Whoa, take it easy, don't unload just yet, I gotta talk to someone first." said Patrick.

"Sure." said Kai and threw the cargo down.

"Now, Kai, this time will you please just..." Patrick started.

"Yeah, I know, you want me to stay by the cart out of the way." said Kai.

"That's right, my boy." said Patrick who ruffled Kai's hair. Kai frowned slightly and the older man chuckled as he left the teen.

Kai sat down with a sigh then heard a noise and saw someone struggling with a heavy pot. He walked over to help before the person dropped it.

"Oh, thank you, young man." said the person then he took a look at the person who helped him. "Kai, it's...it's you."

Kai just nodded and sighed as he had 'been there, done that' with how people had accepted him over the years.

"Well, thanks again, goodbye." said the person then he disappeared behind a curtain.

Kai frowned and walked away, then a frisbee landed at his feet. He sighed and picked it up then turned to see a group of boys running over.

"Hey, pass that here..." one boy said then gasped at seeing it was Kai.

"You're missing a player." said Kai simply with a smirk as he threw the frisbee back and the boy barely caught it.

"Uh, actually, we have 5 and we want to keep it even." said the boy with a nod.

"Wait, 5 isn't even..." started Kai and the boy interrupted him.

"See ya, Kai." he said then muttered to his friends. "What a grumpy jerk, no freak like that should come to our town."

Kai growled as he walked over to a fountain. He was about to sit down when he heard a whizzing sound coming towards him and turned around to grab the object, which was the frisbee and a sudden force made him go flying backwards into a pillar.

"Oh no..." said the boy from before as he noticed what had happened.

The pillar started to collapse and hit the one next to it, starting a chain reaction which seemed set to destroy the town.

"This isn't my day." muttered Kai as he tried to stop the chain to save the town.

"Be careful, Kai!" shouted Patrick as he watched the teen rush to stop the destruction.

As Kai reached the mid point of the destruction, he stopped short as the whole place was crushed. The town was now rubble.

"Nice catch, Jerk." said the boy as he picked up his frisbee and went back to his friends.

Patrick came up behind Kai. "Son, you tried." he said.

Suddenly, a man got up from the rubble and threw a ceramic vase to the ground in his anger.

"This is the last straw, Patrick!" he shouted as he faced the older man.

"The boy's a menace, too dangerous to be around us normal folk." said another person and the crowd all agreed.

"He can't help himself, he doesn't know his own strength." said Patrick.

"I don't care. Patrick, listen to these words: keep that...freak away from here!" said the man and Kai's eyes widened in anger then the crowd scattered.

Later on, Patrick and Kai sat together on a grassy hill, Patrick trying to make Kai feel better.

"You shouldn't let what they say get to you." he said to the dual bluenette teen.

"I'm not letting it get to me, but they're right, I don't fit in around here...what if I belong somewhere else?" Kai asked and he looked up into the sky.

"But, Son..." said Patrick.

"I know it doesn't make any sense." Kai said and began to walk away lost in his thoughts, while Patrick wondered if maybe it was time to tell the boy the truth.

As Kai walked away, he began to think of some things that had been on his mind lately.

"_I wonder if there is a place where I'd be welcomed and actually feel like I'm home and that I belong. Yeah, there has to be, and I will find it, no matter how far I have to go, I will find the place I belong....I would go anywhere to find where I belong._" he said and smiled to himself as he returned home.

Once he got back, he found his foster parents waiting for him. They looked sad, so he was about to ask what was wrong when Patrick spoke first.

"There is something myself and your mother need to tell you, and now it's time, Son." he said.

In the house, Patrick and Sandra told Kai everything about how he came to them.

"You found me? So, where do I come from? Why was I left here?" Kai asked them as he took the information in.

Sandra unfolded some cloth and lifted out the gold medallion and placed it in Kai's hands.

"This was around your neck when we found you." she explained and Kai turned it over to see a lightning bolt. "It's the symbol of the gods." she added.

Kai stood up in surprise, but mild excitement and said "This is it. Maybe this will lead me to the answers. I'll go to Susumu's Temple and I'll..." then he looked at his foster parents. "You're great parents, but...I...I gotta know the answers." he finished and looked towards the stone temple in the far-off distance.


	4. A Lot To Take In

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 4: A Lot To Take In

The next morning, after a well-sized breakfast and having been given some supplies, Kai said a goodbye to his foster parents and set off on the journey to the temple.

"I can do this. I'm on my way to go the distance and find out the full truth about who I am. I'll be strong and every mile I travel will be worth it. I will go anywhere to find out where I belong." he said out-loud to himself as he went through fields and ruins as the day drew on and it started to become darker and gloomier.

He looked up through heavy sheets of rain and gloomy vision to see the temple at last. He swallowed nervously and entered. The interior of the temple was long and high, many columns of stone rising from the floor to the ceiling. The temple was dark and as Kai walked forwards he squinted his eyes slightly and at the back of the temple was a huge statue of a man sitting in a throne: the mighty god, Susumu.

Kai sighed. "Lord Susumu, I need to know something. Something pretty important. I need to know who I am and where I belong." he said.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew and Kai put a hand up to shield his eyes as his hair and outfit blew around him. A lightning bolt zapped into the statue and brought it to life. Flames also rose in torches, lighting the temple up.

"Kai, my boy, you've grown so much." said the statue of Susumu and lent forward, hand outstretched.

Kai's mouth fell open and he staggered backwards considering running. He took a few more steps backwards...

"Hey, come here." said Susumu's statue as he picked the teen up and stopped him from fighting back. "After all these years, is this the kind of hello you give your father?" he asked.

Kai's fighting stopped and he stared in shock and said "Father???"

"Never guessed you had a famous father did you? Surprise." Susumu said and lifted the teen up to get a better look at him. "You really have grown. You have your mother's eyes and my strength." he said with a chuckle and messed Kai's hair up with one of his stone fingers.

"But...if you're my father, that means I'm a..." started Kai as it sunk in and he stared up at the statue as if daring it to confirm what he was thinking.

"Yes, my boy, you're a god." said Susumu.

Kai was stunned and stuttered for a moment...he was a god!

"Well, you wanted answers and you're old enough for the truth." said Susumu as he looked down at the teen's violet eyes.

"So, why was I left on Earth? Didn't you want me?..." asked Kai a little slowly in worry of the answer.

"Of course we did, Kai. Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts, we still do. You were kidnapped and turned into a mortal...only gods can live on Mount Olympus." explained Susumu with a look of sadness about it.

"And there's nothing you can do about it?" asked Kai in disappointment.

"I can't do anything, but you can." Susumu answered with a smile.

"I can? Really? I'll do anything." said Kai and he smiled too.

"If you can prove yourself a true hero, your godhood will be restored." said Susumu and smiled as he seemed to think it was possible.

"Great. Um, where shall I start?" asked Kai a little stupidly.

"By seeking out Spencer. He's the trainer of heroes." said Susumu.

"Sounds good, I'll..." started Kai then tripped and nearly fell so Susumu caught him.

"Where are you going? Do you think you have wings? Hm, that reminds me..." said Susumu and he whistled.

From an entrance high up flew in a big, winged bird. It was red in colour and was clearly a phoenix.

Susumu chuckled as the phoenix flew down to the ground. He placed Kai down in front of it and said "You probably don't remember Dranzer, but you two go way back, Son."

Kai watched the phoenix nervously and the bird's green eyes admired him with interest. The phoenix nuzzled his beak against Kai's chest affectionately. Kai nearly stepped back in surprise then lifted a hand and slowly began to stroke the phoenix's feathers. The bird shrieked lightly and closed his eyes, seeming very happy to have Kai stroking him.

"Dranzer..." Kai said then started to stroke him more with a smile on his face.

"He's a magnificent bird. A unique one and very powerful. He has fire behind him, being a fire-bird of course." explained Susumu as he watched his son and the phoenix's reunion.

Kai smiled and gently climbed onto Dranzer's back. He softly held onto the phoenix's mane as the bird took flight and hovered in front of Susumu's statue.

"I will find Spencer and become a true hero." Kai declared with a smirk on his face.

"That's the attitude and spirit needed, Son. Go knock 'em out." Susumu said with a smile.

"I won't let you down, Father." said Kai and chuckled as Dranzer flew out at speed.

"Good luck, my son." said Susumu then the statue returned to its lifeless form.

As Dranzer flew with the sun's light all around him, Kai smiled.

"I can do it, I will go the distance and I will please my father and mother by being fearless, proud and strong. I will keep trying until I find the welcome where I belong." he said and held on tight as Dranzer did a loop-a-loop in the skies.

Once Dranzer was flying straight again, Kai loosened his grip and just enjoyed the journey as his hair and outfit blew out behind him in the winds.


	5. Trainer of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 5: Trainer of Heroes

Dranzer was flying through a beautiful sky that soon turned gloomy as he flew over a violent ocean. In the distance, through some fog, was an island. It had some old statues and ruins on it, but was mostly forest. Dranzer came to a landing outside two large gates and Kai jumped down off of his friend's back and took a look around. It was not where he would expect to find a trainer of heroes.

"Are you sure this is the place?" he asked the phoenix beside him.

Dranzer nodded and also looked around. Kai frowned as he stepped forward. He pushed one of the gates open and it creaked noisily, echoing in this dismal place. He walked on through with Dranzer slowly walking along by his side. They glanced their eyes over the forests and heard some women's voices. Kai peeked through the bushes with Dranzer and it turned out to be shape-shifters, nymphs of sorts.

"Just a bit more...ah, this sucks." said a voice quietly as he was struggling through the bushes.

Kai smirked, but decided to help whoever this person was and grabbed his legs, pulling him back.

"Hey, butt out, Kid." said the person and Kai released him suddenly so he fell flat on the ground.

The nymph-like women shrieked in surprise and shape shifted into types of flowery: flowers, trees etc. The man frowned to himself and walked over to stand by a tree, then ate some berries.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked Kai as he noticed the dual bluenette watching him.

"Nothing." said Kai with a frown. "We're looking for someone named Spencer."

"You're looking at him." said the man, who was quite tall and had short, sandy blonde hair.

Kai smirked. "Good. My name is Kai and this is Dranzer." he said and indicated to the phoenix as well.

Dranzer went to nuzzle his beak against Spencer, but Spencer stayed back and said "Animals. So not to my liking."

Spencer walked off to his home in one of the gigantic ruins and Kai followed, not ready to give up yet.

"I hate to ask for help, I really do, but I need to become a true hero and you're the one to come to I heard." said Kai.

"I can't help ya, Pal." said Spencer as he entered his house and Kai grabbed the door, but broke the handle.

"Didn't mean to do that, but why not?" Kai said as he placed the now-useless handle down.

"Two words: I am retired." said Spencer in an irritated tone.

Kai shook his head like 'Oh my God', but overlooked Spencer's mis-counting.

"I have to do this, Spencer. Have you never had a desire you would do anything for?" Kai asked, getting a little desperate.

Spencer stopped and sighed. "Kid, come in, I'll show you something." he said.

Kai smiled and entered the little home. Dranzer tried to, but had trouble due to his wings and decided to wait outside. As Kai entered, he looked around, quite impressed then bumped his head on what seemed like a wooden log.

"Watch it, Kid, that was part of the mast for the Argo." exclaimed Spencer.

Kai's eyes widened slightly so Spencer continued.

"Who do you think taught Jason to sail? I trained all the would-be heroes. The whole bunch let me down, none of them could go the distance. Then there was Achilles. I'm sure you've heard the legend. He could take a hit and keep coming back, but his weakened heel let him down: one clip and he was history. My dream is to one day make a hero who would be so great, the Gods would picture him in the stars and everyone would know he was trained by me...that'd make me so proud." said Spencer and he sighed at the end. "But dreams are for rookies. I can't take any more disappointment." he added dejectedly.

"I'm different to them. I can do it, I'll prove it to you." said Kai.

He led Spencer over to a giant piece of rocky ruin, literally humongous.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" said Spencer as he stood by and watched, wondering what Kai was going to do.

Kai gathered his strength and picked up the large ruin and threw it way out to sea. He panted slightly, but was smirking. Spencer was stunned.

"Holy...maybe I should. No! Snap out of it, Spence. I'm too old for this sort of stuff now." he said and began to storm away.

"Wait, Spencer. If I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to go back home to my father, Susumu." explained Kai.

"Hold on, back up. Susumu is your father?" Spencer asked.

"Yes he is." said Kai.

Spencer chuckled and, between laughs, said "The guy on top is your daddy...I mean, whoa...!"

"It's true." said Kai with a growl.

"Oh please. Well, you want to be a hero, Kid, well good on you, but I have been around the block with stubborn grouches like yourself. Each and every one was a disappointment and left pain for which there is no cure. So much for excuses, so now a kid of Susumu is asking me to help him out. My answer is two words..." said Spencer and before he finished, a lightning bolt struck next to his feet making him jump back. "Um, okay."

"That's a 'Yes, I'll do it.'?" asked Kai rhetorically with a smirk while Dranzer gave a low laugh-like shriek.

"You win, Kai." said Spencer and he started to walk off to prepare the training schedule so to speak.

"You won't regret it, Spencer." said Kai.

"Oh boy." muttered Spencer.

"Are you starting now?" asked Kai with a hint of excitement in his tone.

"Oh boy, oh boy." said Spencer and lightly nodded.


	6. Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko, John and (for this chapter, Ember). Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 6: Damsel in Distress

Spencer walked over to a bush and pulled out a large trunk and opened it. He was about to dig in it for something when Kai picked it up one-handed and made everything tip out so Spencer got covered in the stuff.

"I was hoping I'd meet someone who wins trophies, not throws them away. Impresses the crowds, not bore them into early graves. I've been through it all with past wannabe heroes, but they couldn't show the gods strength like you will..." said Spencer as he dug out of the junk.

He got Kai to do push-ups and balancing. Kai frowned through it, but knew it had to be worth it if he wanted his chance as a true hero, so put up with it and tried his hardest through every new exercise.

"Okay, Kai, you have to hold it straight...pull..." said Spencer as he guided Kai through on how to shoot a bow and arrow.

Kai released the arrow and the force while Spencer was still holding it made him stumble forward into a target board and he got his balance back rubbing his head. Kai apologised, but couldn't help a smirk.

"Well, I'm down to my last hope and I do hope it's you..." said Spencer, but upon watching that Kai's muscles did need a little more work he added "You're not a dream come true yet though." and he made Kai do more push-ups. "You're my last hope so you'll have to do." he finished.

As time wore on in 'Spencer's Camp of Heroes' Kai learnt more and more, now he had to practice with a dummy damsel.

"Okay, Kai, you save the damsel and run across the log, got it?" asked Spencer.

Kai nodded and Spencer blew a whistle. Kai jumped through the ring of fire and grabbed the dummy damsel and he headed for the log.

"Okay, with care, Kai, handle with care!" shouted Spencer.

Kai rolled his eyes as he ran and then he tripped on the log and it broke sending him into the river below.

"No!" shouted Spencer and put his face in his hands.

Kai forced himself out of the water with a gasp of air and panted slightly then looked up as he heard Spencer's voice.

"This is no time for a swim, get back up here!"

Kai sighed and got out of the water and proceeded to get back to where Spencer and Dranzer waited.

Once Kai got back, Spencer motioned him to throw a set of daggers at targets and said "Okay, concentrate, Kid."

Kai smiled and turned, throwing the daggers then closed his eyes as they had come close to hitting Spencer.

"Kai! Aim goddamn it, aim!" Spencer shouted.

Later, Kai was getting even stronger and his muscles developed. He now looked like a real strong man and Spencer was proud of the development.

"You have to keep growing and this is more like it." said Spencer in glee and he prepared the final test of the training. A training course.

There were spinning blades, a few spiked poles and a fire ring. Kai looked a tad nervous, swallowed and waited for Spencer's whistle.

"Go for it!" shouted Spencer and whistled.

Kai manoeuvred through the blades and sighed as he swung and ducked through the spiked poles. He then front-flipped through the fire ring and landed in a circle of spears that fired at him. He defended and avoided until no more threats remained and he swung a spear up and then placed it on the ground and smiled.

"Right, so a true hero returns to Olympus right?" asked Kai.

"Take it easy, Kid. You've done training and you have to prove yourself first." said Spencer.

"I want to get out of this place and do something interesting, Spence. I've learnt anything I could need." said Kai, and behind him, Dranzer nodded with a low shriek.

Spencer looked at Kai and sighed. "Okay, you want to test yourself out. We'll go to Thebes, it's a nice place to start." he said.

Kai smirked. Him and Spencer got on Dranzer's back and the phoenix spread his wings and began to fly into the sky.

"So, what's Thebes' problem?" asked Kai as the phoenix flew through the clouds.

"Problem?! Heck, Kid, they have lots of problems. Every day brings a new terrorising creature or messed-up thing. It's a great place to get a reputation." explained Spencer.

Suddenly, Dranzer stopped and hovered in mid-air as a female scream ripped the silence and peace.

"Sounds like your first test...damsel in distress!" screamed Spencer as Kai made Dranzer charge down to the ground.

Dranzer landed in the bushes hidden and Kai jumped down from his back and peered through the bushes. Spencer stood next to him and knelt down to stay hidden as he watched too. There was a shining blue lake and a waterfall. Kai heard a sound and focused more as a young woman came running across the lake. She stumbled slightly in her dress.

"Not so fast, Sweetheart." said a voice and a black and red centaur appeared and picked up the woman in his fist, trapping her.

"Put me down, Ember." said the woman and she tried to loosen the centaur's fingers around her, but wasn't strong enough.

"I like them fiery and full of spirit." said Ember with an evil sneer and leant his face closer to the woman's.

Kai growled behind the bushes and Spencer was trying to instruct him.

"Okay, Kai, analyse the situation and plan. Don't go in without thinking...huh?"

He looked to see Kai had gone then turned to see the dual bluenette making his way to the centaur and his captive.

"Jesus, he's losing points for this." growled Spencer.

The woman tried to push Ember back from kissing her and then both turned as they heard Kai approaching.

"What do you want, lousy two legs?" asked Ember as he stared down at Kai.

"Excuse me, but I think you better release that young..." Kai started.

"Sometime today..." muttered the woman as she struggled in Ember's grip.

"...lady. Um, aren't you in need of rescue?" continued Kai and raised an eyebrow in confusion as he watched the woman.

"No duh, but I can handle it so you have a nice day." said the woman and she gave Kai a light smile.

"Hn, I don't think you quite realise the danger..." started Kai as he pulled his sword out then Ember punched him and he went flying backwards into the water.

"What are you doing? Get your sword!" shouted Spencer.

Kai raised his head and got water out of his eyes then searched for his sword.

"A hero is only as good as his weapon." he said desperately then picked up a stick and faced Ember. Ember laughed and Kai groaned.

Ember then punched Kai and he flew backwards again, narrowly missing a rock.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Spencer as he tried to stop Dranzer from helping out. "He's gotta do this on his own. Come on, Kai, concentrate! Use your head!" he shouted.

Kai looked up with a smirk then stood up and charged towards Ember. Ember gasped as Kai collided into him and sent him falling, as he did he dropped the woman in his grip.

"Whoa, Kai, not bad! Not what I had in mind, but not bad." said Spencer.

Kai smiled then noticed the woman in the water coughing. He bent down and picked her up bridal style and walked to shore.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't thinking, I guess." he said with a nervous smirk.

"No, I suppose you weren't." she said with a smile as she moved her shoulder-length brown hair out of her face.

Kai turned around as he heard Ember running back to battle.

"Excuse me." he said.

He rushed back to the centaur and fought with it, grappling it into the water.

"Oh yeah, get him, Kid!" shouted Spencer as he cheered his trainee on.

"Is Mr. Perfect here for real?" asked the woman with a smile as she drained her hair from the water.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real. So am I." he said with a smirk.

"Ugh, no." she said and pushed Spencer off of the rock into the water.

Kai used some more fancy tricks and finally managed to crash Ember into the water. Dranzer shrieked in delight at his friend winning the battle.

"That went well...didn't it, Spence?" asked Kai as he walked back over to him.

"You made rookie mistakes, Kai. You can't do that in the big league." scolded Spencer.

"I beat him. Don't be such a louse." said Kai and rolled his eyes.

"Listen here, Hotshot. Next time, don't get dragged in by a pair of beautiful eyes. It's like I have to keep saying: focus and..." said Spencer, but was interrupted as Kai just walked past him up to the lady.

Dranzer shrieked and Spencer growled as they thought their friend was getting more into the girl than them.

"Are you all right, Miss...?" asked Kai.

"My name's Kiri. Have you got a name to go with those muscles?" she asked and gave him an almost loveable smile.

"I, um..." stuttered Kai in surprise.

"The silent type, huh?" she asked and turned to walk away.

"Kai. My name is Kai." he said.

"Kai. Hm, I think I prefer Mr. Perfect, but it's cute." she said as she sat down for a moment.

"Right, well, how did you get mixed up with...?" asked Kai.

"The pinhead. Well, some men think 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me I'm yours'. If you don't get it, your friend will explain." she said.

Spencer growled.

"Well, thanks, Kai. It's been fun." she continued and set off.

"Wait, I'm sure we can offer you a ride." said Kai.

Dranzer nipped Kai's finger and flew up out of sight.

"I don't think he likes me too much." said Kiri with a small smirk.

"What? Dranzer, he's fine, he wouldn't complain...ow." said Kai with a groan as Dranzer sent a small puff of fire at his friend to shut him up.

"I'll be all right. I do everything for myself and can handle this." said Kiri as she set off with a small wave to Kai. "See you around, Kai."

Kai lightly smiled and muttered "Bye." then turned to Spencer. "She's something else, right, Spence?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, she's something. A real pain. Come back to Earth, Kai. Thebes is still waiting." said Spencer.

Dranzer swept the two guys up onto his back and flew off.

"Yeah, I know." said Kai then sighed.

Kiri watched them go with a smile and headed into the forest.


	7. Prisoner of Evil and Turmoil Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 7: Prisoner of Evil and Turmoil Town

As Kiri walked through the trees, she could hear sounds all around her. She didn't care and just ignored them. Finally she came into an area which was more closed from the sun and so quite dark. She heard a couple of voices and found John and Carlyle in a discussion. They stopped when they noticed her and both smirked.

"Welcome back." Carlyle said.

"The boss is getting impatient with you, Sister." said John as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kiri frowned. "I should have guessed you rats would be hanging around." she said and narrowed her eyes at them.

"Kiri." said a voice.

Kiri turned and a slight snarl came from her mouth as she saw Pyro standing by a tree smirking.

"All three rats are present then." she said.

Pyro walked up to her and circled her slightly. "So, Kiri, my sweet. What exactly happened back there? You were supposed to persuade the river guardian to join my cause, and now there is no river guardian." he said.

"I tried my best, but he had a dirty side and his offer had to be refused." she explained.

"A fail is a fail. I was going to take away two years from your sentence, but you know what? I'll add two on, give that your best shot." said Pyro harshly.

"It wasn't my fault. This oh-so-perfect guy called Kai showed up." she said.

"Kai? Why do I feel like that name means something?" asked Carlyle anxiously.

"Uh, maybe we owe him money?" asked John with a shrug.

Pyro growled and approached Kiri. "What was that name again?" he asked.

"Kai. He seemed so innocent and simple, but I can see through that in a snap." she said.

Pyro growled more and turned to John and Carlyle.

"Wait. Wasn't Kai the name of the kid we were meant to...?" asked John.

"Oh goddamn it!" shouted John and Carlyle together and tried to run away.

Pyro caught them and gave them a strong glare.

"You took care of him? More dead than he could ever be. Were they not your exact words?" asked Pyro and he had a hand each round their throats.

"Might...be a different...Kai." said John as he tried to breathe.

"Yeah. Kai is a popular name...nowadays." said Carlyle as he slowly turned colour from lack of air.

"A few years ago...every other boy was named Jason and the...girls were only Brittany..." said John slowly.

"I am about to rearrange the cosmos and the one idiot who can mess it up is waltzing around wherever he wants." said Pyro.

He threw his two minions to the floor. They groaned in pain and coughed, gasping to get the air back in their lungs.

"Wait. Cool it, Boss. We can still cut in on his waltzing." said John.

"Yeah. At least we made him mortal...um, didn't we?" Carlyle asked John and John nodded.

Pyro hn'd and stared down at John and Carlyle. He snaked an arm around Kiri's waist and held her close to his side.

"Luckily for you three, we still have a chance to correct the mess...though this time: no mistakes." he said with an evil sneer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A distance away, approaching a well built up island was Dranzer with Kai and Spencer on his back. Spencer was mainly seeing if the city had changed much, though Kai was vaguely interested as he hadn't been there before.

"Well, this is it, Kai. Thebes." said Spencer.

"The whole place is one town. It's huge." said Kai in mild amazement.

"One town, a million troubles. Kid, if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere." said Spencer.

Dranzer landed in the crowds and the threesome set to walk instead.

"I know you're a tough guy, but stick close. This place is rough." said Spencer.

They began to cross and a carriage swung by making Spencer jump backwards into Kai who stepped back himself.

"Numbskull!" shouted the driver as he passed.

"We're walking here!" Spencer shouted back. He continued on with Kai and Dranzer behind him. "You see what I mean, Kai. The town is wack." he added.

They continued on and went down some steps and a young man, clearly homeless by his choice of ripped clothes, came up to them.

"The end of the world is coming. Can't you feel it? We'll all die." the man said in a panicked tone.

"Yes, yes, thanks for letting us know. It's in our head." said Spencer then grabbed Kai, making him continue on walking. "Don't make eye contact, the people are nuts as they live in a city of turmoil." he added.

Over by a well were a few citizens discussing how Thebes had gone downhill.

"We lost everything in that fire. Except your cat." said a woman to a scrawny man who was holding a smoked-like cat.

"Were the fires before or after the earthquake?" asked an old man.

"After the earthquake and before the flood." said a thinner woman as she filled a vase with water.

"Don't get me started on the crime rate." added the old man.

"Thebes has gone downhill in a hurry." another person said.

Kai and Spencer overheard and Spencer nudged Kai to say something.

"You people need some help it sounds like." he said.

"Yeah, we do. And what can you do about it?" asked a strong, muscled man.

Spencer nudged Kai to continue. Kai frowned, but did.

"Well, I can help." he said.

The crowd laughed.

"You ever saved a town?" asked the old man.

"Well, no, but..." started Kai.

"Ever reversed a natural disaster?" asked the muscled man.

"Um, no." said Kai.

"Oh, forget him. He's just looking for attention." said the woman and the group took off.

"Don't you get it? This kid's the genuine article." shouted Spencer as he got the crowd's attention.

"Wait, I know you...I'm sure of it. Yeah, he's the so-called hero trainer who trained Achilles. You did well, but you missed a spot on that heel." taunted the muscled man.

"I got what you need: a beating." said Spencer, and with a growl, jumped on the man and beat him up.

"Spencer, stop it. Spencer, take it easy." said Kai and pulled his friend off of the man.

"Jesus, what a crazy..." started the muscled man as he crawled to his feet.

One of the women walked up to Kai. "Young man, we need a professional who actually knows what he's doing, not an amateur." she said then left with the crowd.

Kai sighed and looked at Spencer then back at Dranzer and watched the crowd go. Would he ever be able to prove himself as a hero?


	8. Many Heads Are Better Than One

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 8: Many Heads Are Better Than One

Kai sighed and went over to a wall and slumped down so he was sitting on the floor. Spencer and Dranzer came over and Dranzer nuzzled his beak against his friend's head to try and help him out.

"Spencer, how can I prove myself if no one gives me a chance?" he asked in a low voice.

"You'll get your chance. We need some sort of disaster...or catastrophe." said Spencer and began to think to himself.

They both looked up when they heard a panicked voice calling for help.

"Oh help, please! There has been a terrible accident! Please!" exclaimed the voice and Kai saw it was none other than Kiri.

"Kiri?" he asked as he got to his feet.

"Oh look, there's a catastrophe." muttered Spencer as Kai walked towards Kiri.

"Kai, oh thank goodness, I'm glad you're here!" she said as she saw him and she came over breathlessly.

"Kiri, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Outside of town, two people got trapped and there was a rock slide. A terrible one, they're stuck!" she explained.

"Citizens? Trapped?!" said Kai and turned to Spencer. "This is a real opportunity." he added.

"Oh, I see you're really choked up about this aren't you?" Kiri asked sarcastically.

Kai took hold of Kiri's hand. "Come on." he said and pulled her over to Dranzer.

"No, no, Kai, I have a..." she started, but he lifted her onto Dranzer and got on himself and set Dranzer into flight. "...terrible fear of heights!" she screamed and wrapped her arms around Kai's waist in fright.

The crowd tried to follow where the phoenix was flying to and Spencer tried to follow too.

"Kai, wait...I'm right behind you. Whoa...I'm way behind you." said Spencer as he breathed deeply and continued on his run.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after, Dranzer landed on a ledge and Kai jumped down. He looked up at Kiri who's hair was a mess and had an arm around her stomach.

"Are you okay, Kiri?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Just get me down before I..." she said and turned away to gag slightly, then shivered. Dranzer lightly bucked her off into Kai's arms then he placed her down onto her feet.

"Is someone there, help!" shouted a voice.

"Hurry, help us!" another voice shouted.

Kai ran down to where a huge boulder was blocking two young men from getting free.

"Take it easy, I'll get you out." he said.

He began to put all his strength in lifting the rock and soon lifted it over his head. The crowd who had gathered clapped lightly as they were impressed.

"How are you guys now?" asked Kai.

"We're good. Thanks a lot." said one of the men and took off.

His friend smiled and followed him. Kai threw the rock aside as the two men reached up a few ledges until they reached a small throne set in the rock face.

"Nice performance, guys, I was really moved." said Pyro sarcastically as he chewed on a piece of fruit.

John looked at Carlyle with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I went for innocence." said Carlyle and growled at John.

Pyro chuckled and looked down to Kiri. "Two thumbs up for our leading lady. She did her job well." he said with a smirk.

Kiri looked down at Kai and sighed. "Get out of there, while you still can." she quietly said in a worried tone.

Spencer came over panting and Kai smiled at him.

"Did you see, Spencer? The crowd even applauded, a little." Kai said.

There was a growling sound from a cave and Spencer gasped as both him and Kai faced the sound.

"Um, Kai, that doesn't sound like applause." said Spencer in a shaky tone.

From the cave's entrance came a huge purple monster with a long neck which ended in a head with shining eyes and sharp fangs from its mouth.

"Um, Spencer, what is that thing?" asked Kai nervously as he backed away from the advancing creature who cracked the ground with each step.

"I'd say a Hydra of legend, now it's time to run like mad!" said Spencer and ran away, leaving Kai to face the monster.

"Now it's time for action!" shouted Pyro from his sort-of-throne.

Kai started to fight the Hydra, jumping around to avoid its teeth. He banged his sword against its nose and it pulled back confused then launched forwards again.

"Move, move. Dance around, watch those teeth, avoid the teeth. Attack, attack, ahh, no, go for it!" shouted Spencer as he tried to advise and egg Kai on.

Kai lost his sword for a moment then, when he got it back, the Hydra's tongue wrapped around him and swung him up so he was flying down. He closed his eyes as the creature caught him in its mouth and swallowed him.

"Oh no..." said Spencer in despair.

"Oh god...sick..." said Kiri and looked down in sadness.

The Hydra went to charge at the crowd when it felt something wrong halfway down its throat before its stomach. There was a slight ripping sound then the creature's head came off and its body collapsed. From the gooey, slimy hole fell Kai, all dizzy and unbalanced.

"All right. Well done, Kai. You're alive!" shouted Spencer in relief.

"See, Spence, that wasn't...wasn't so hard..." said Kai then dropped his sword and fell onto his back.

Spencer came over to him and held up four fingers. "Kai, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

Kai squinted his eyes and said "Um...six...four..."

"Well, close enough, come on, let's get you cleaned up." said Spencer and he helped Kai to his feet.

Above the battlefield where Pyro, John and Carlyle were, Carlyle was shivering nervously.

"Relax would ya? It's only half-time." said Pyro confidently.

Down below, Kai and Spencer turned back as they heard a sound coming from the Hydra's body.

"That doesn't sound promising." said Spencer nervously.

The Hydra's body stood up and grew three new heads.

"Oh god, not good!" exclaimed Spencer. He gave Kai back his sword and ran away.

Kai had had enough trouble with one head and so ran away as the three heads tried to eat him up. Suddenly Dranzer flew down and saved him. While flying through the air, Kai kept slicing Hydra-head, but the more he sliced, more new heads grew until there eventually were dozens.

"Forget that head slicing stuff!" shouted Spencer.

Kai then got knocked off of Dranzer and fell into the middle of all the Hydra heads. He screamed as he avoided the fangs all around him.

"Spencer, this one wasn't covered in basic training!" he shouted.

Finally he got out of the mess, but was trapped in the Hydra's paw against the cliff wall.

"My favourite part. The end of a life." muttered Pyro as his eyes narrowed at the battle playing out.

The Hydra heads rose up ready for the final blow when Kai slammed his fists into the wall bringing down rocks upon rocks onto all of them.

"Oh no...another one down...just like Achilles..." said Spencer sadly and put his face into his hands in sadness.

Pyro chuckled evilly. "Game. Set. Match." he said and smirked evilly.

The crowd looked sad too at the destruction. Kiri sighed and was about to turn away when there was a sound from the battlefield. The sound continued and everyone panicked until the Hydra's paw was forced open and Kai got free. He was messed up, but smirking. The crowd cheered very loudly and applauded.

"Now, Spencer, that was quite heroic." said Kai and he smiled.

"You master! You won by a landslide!" shouted Spencer happily as the crowd surrounded Kai and lifted him onto their shoulders.

Up above, Pyro was glowing in anger. Carlyle and John looked a little freaked.

"Pyro mad." muttered Carlyle shakily.

On her ledge, Kiri smirked and said "Well, what do you know? He did it." and she lightly clapped as she smiled down at Kai.


	9. Disappointment

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 9: Disappointment

Over in the distance, the Muses were all smiling and Julia stepped forward from her group.

"From the day he beat the Hydra, Kai could do no wrong. He was so hot that steam looked cool. That's for sure." she said with a small wink.

"As if no one saw it coming, Kai soon became the top person around. Loved by all." said Hilary from Julia's side.

"A real pro." said Mariah and she giggled slightly.

"Kai had come a long way. If you see a monster now, he faces it and in 1, 2, 3...game over. He was no one, a zero, now he's a hot hunk, a hero. A kid with everyone treating him wrong, now loved by all. From zero to hero in no time flat." said Julia and she snapped her fingers. "With his smile, the girls in the crowds go wild and sigh in delight along the streets."

Hilary lifted up a ceramic vase and said "Every vase has his face."

Mariam hit Hilary's head. "On every 'vase'." she said to correct the younger Muse, but Hilary just frowned.

The Muses joined together and said "With fees and money thrown his way, young Kai had cash to burn. He comes and goes, leaving peace and prosperity where danger once lay. Zero to hero, no mistake."

Pyro was steadily getting more furious as every monster he had sent was being finished off: minotaurs, sea dragons, hell-like vultures, gorgons...all being wiped out.

"No one braver, no one faster. A nothing to everything, nobody to somebody...Zero to Hero..." the Muses said.

"Zero to Hero, yes indeed." finished Julia and snapped her fingers once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above the town out of sight, John and Carlyle were throwing ceramic vases of Kai for Pyro to shoot with his fire power. He needed something to get his anger out on.

"Another!" he shouted.

John lightly shrugged and lifted one then threw it. Pyro growled and blasted it, sending it into scraps.

"Heh, nice shooting." said Kiri from her position sitting on a stone slab watching Pyro.

Pyro leant on the railing and looked down at the town where nearly everywhere he looked he could see Kai fandom and it ticked him off.

"I can't believe this guy. I've thrown everything at him and it doesn't..." he started then turned back when he heard a squeaking sound and looked down at John's feet. "What...are...those?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

John had himself some new shoes which had Kai's name stitched into the side.

"Don't know, Boss. They just looked good and they feel comfortable." John said as he looked down at his shoes.

Pyro's eyes narrowed and, with his voice rising steadily, said "I have 24 hours to get rid of this jerk or else the plan that's been set up for 18 years goes down the toilet and you are wearing his merchandise!!"

He was about to attack John when he heard a slurp and looked round to see Carlyle drinking from a carton, which had a K on the side for 'Kai'.

"Um, you thirsty, Boss?" asked Carlyle and held out the carton.

"Idiot!!!" shouted Pyro and his flaming rage let out a small explosion that left smoke rising.

When things calmed down, John and Carlyle were against the wall covered in ashes and then fell over in shock, but unharmed. Kiri chuckled and stood up.

"Looks like your game is over. Mr. Perfect is hitting every curve you throw at him." she said to Pyro as she walked past him and sat on the edge of the balcony.

"Is that so?" asked Pyro with an evil smirk as an idea hit him and he walked up behind Kiri. "Maybe I need to throw a different kind of curve at him." he sad as he ran his hands down Kiri's waist.

"Don't even go there, Pyro." Kiri said as she moved away from him.

"Well, come on, Kai's gotta have a weakness. Everyone does. Remember Pandora, she opened the wrong box. The Trojans bet on the wrong horse. You and me need to find Kai's." he said.

"I've done my part, Pyro. Get the imps..." she started, but was interrupted.

"They couldn't handle him as a baby. I need someone who can handle him as a man." said Pyro.

"I've sworn off manhandling thanks very much, Pyro." she said and crossed her arms.

"Well, that's good as a man got you into this mess. Remember you sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend. Well, how did he thank you? He ran off with some cheap babe. He hurt you real bad, didn't he, Kiri?" asked Pyro with an evil sneer.

Kiri held tears back and said "I learnt my lesson either way."

"Which is why you'll love this offer." he said and placed a ceramic vase in her hands. "Give me the key to bringing down your 'Mr. Perfect' and I will give you what you want most..." he said then lifted her hair to whisper into her ear. "Your freedom." he finished and smirked as she dropped the vase in surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over in Susumu's Temple, Kai was telling his father how things were going with Dranzer confirming every word.

"I have fought off everything coming my way. Spencer told me to analyse the situation and control my strength then strike. The crowds went wild, I can't go anywhere without being hounded, it's interesting." the teen said with a small chuckle.

Susumu chuckled. "You sound like you've been doing well. You're making your old man proud." he said.

"Thank you, Father. I've been waiting for this day." Kai said smiling.

"Hm, what day?" asked Susumu curiously.

"Well, the day I rejoin the gods and go home." said Kai.

"Oh, Kai. You have done wonderful, I'm not doubting that, but you're not quite there yet. You're not quite a _true_ hero." said Susumu.

"Dad, I've beaten everything I've gone up against. I'm the most famous person around. They're making toys out of me!" said Kai desperately.

"Son, being famous is not the same as being a true hero." said Susumu.

"What more can I do, Father?" asked Kai as he looked up into the stone face of the statue.

"You have to discover it for yourself, Son. I can't help with this one." said Susumu as he looked down at his son.

"But Dad..." said Kai. He was confused and didn't know what to do.

"Trust your heart and look into it and you'll find the answer." said Susumu then a bolt of lightning struck the statue making it inanimate.

"Father!" shouted Kai then yelled out in anger and fell to his knees, slamming his fists into the stone ground, cracking it. He felt sad and Dranzer covered his wing around his friend as if to offer some comfort.


	10. An Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 10: An Attraction

A guide was showing people around the town and there was an area dedicated to Kai. A villa with big gates greeted people mainly. Inside, Kai was having to pose for a painting to be done on a ceramic vase while Spencer was listing the day's schedule.

"At 1.00 you're meeting the king, he has problems with his stables and advises you to wear good footwear."

"Spence?" muttered Kai with a slight tilt of his head.

"Hey, stay still." said the painter in an irritated tone.

Kai frowned, but obeyed for now.

"Later, you have a dinner with some theatre girls." finished Spencer with a slight smirk.

"Spencer, what's the point?!" asked Kai angrily and jumped down from his pose on the pedestal.

The painter screamed. "Oh no, it's ruined!" and he stormed off leaving stuff lying around.

Spencer sighed and then looked up at Kai.

"What do you mean 'what's the point'? You want to get home don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course I do, but this isn't getting me anywhere." said Kai and he sat down and held his head in his hands.

"You can't give up, it isn't like you. I'm counting on you too, Kid." said Spencer as he watched his pupil.

"I gave it everything." said Kai sadly.

"Listen, Kai. I've seen many a wannabe-hero and they mess it up because they don't have something that you do. Whatever you have, Kai, I've never seen anything like it and I mean that." said Spencer.

"You really think that?" asked Kai as he looked up with a small smile.

"I can feel it. There's nothing you can't do, Kid." said Spencer.

The door slammed open and some fangirls came in. Spencer looked to his right to see Kai had disappeared.

"Hey, where did he go?" asked a girl.

"Uh, out there, he's getting away!" shouted Spencer and ran out the doors with the girls following him screaming and giggling.

Once they were all gone, the door was closed by...Kiri. She smiled to herself and walked into the room more.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she asked out-loud as she noticed where Kai was.

"Kiri." said Kai with a small jump as he saw her and smiled slightly.

"No need to worry, the girly girls have left the building." said Kiri with a smirk.

Kai smiled as he watched her go over to a chair and lie across it. "It's nice to see you again. Um, I've missed you." he said with a small blush.

"So, this is what heroes do on a day off?" she asked as she admired the ceramic vases on one of the tables.

Kai chuckled slightly. "I'm no hero, not really..." he started.

"Sure you are. Everyone around thinks you're the best thing ever." said Kiri with a smirk.

"I know, it's crazy. I can't go anywhere without..." started Kai, but was interrupted again.

"I think you need a break. Think your friend would go...like, nuts if you took the afternoon off?" Kiri asked.

"Spence has most of the day booked." said Kai with a sigh as he crossed his arms.

"He'll live. Follow me, you get us past the back wall and we're gone." Kiri said as she stood in front of Kai and smiled up at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, at evening near darkness hours, Kai and Kiri were walking along together laughing and enjoying themselves.

"What a day. First the restaurant, not bad place. Then the play, the guy made my problems look insignificant." said Kai as he ran through the day's events.

Kiri smiled as she walked alongside Kai, then he jumped down the last step and turned to face her.

"Thanks for this afternoon, Kiri." he said.

Kiri looked at him. "Oh, don't thank me yet, Kai." she said then tripped on the last step and fell into Kai's arms. "Sorry." she apologised with a slight blush.

Kai smiled as he also felt a small blush rising in his cheeks and said "Perhaps you should sit down for a while." then he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to a stone seat and sat her down then sat next to her.

"You ever have any embarrassing problems? Like something that would cause a disadvantage let's say?" asked Kiri as she looked over at Kai.

"Uh..." stuttered Kai as he looked back at her.

"No weaknesses I mean. No old injuries..." she said as she moved closer to him and he edged back. "Nothing wrong...?" she continued as she came right up to him so she was almost against his front.

"Um, no...uh..." he stuttered then cleared his throat. "No, I'm as fit as can be." he said as he moved Kiri slowly off of him and stood up and walked over to a fountain.

Kiri sighed slightly and said "You really are perfect."

Kai chuckled. "Thanks." then he flicked a stone across the water and it hit the statue breaking it slightly.

"It looks good like that actually." said Kiri as she came over to his side and chuckled.

Kai placed a foot up on the fountain's edge and leant on his knee and said "When I was a kid, I wanted to be like everyone else."

"You wanted to be petty and dishonest." Kiri said with a frown as she walked away.

"Not everyone is like that." said Kai as he followed her.

"Yeah...they are." she said.

"You're not." said Kai, and Kiri turned around to face him.

"How do you really know what I'm like?" she asked him.

"What I do know is that you are the most amazing woman I've ever met." he said with a small blush. Kiri smiled and he continued. "When I'm with you, I...don't feel alone."

"Sometimes it's better to be alone." said Kiri as she sat down.

"Why? What do you mean?" asked Kai.

"No one can hurt you." she answered with her head hung low.

Kai sat down next to her and took her hand. "Kiri, I would never hurt you, I promise." he said.

"I don't want to hurt you...so let's stop this..." and their heads came closer together. "before we..." they were about to kiss when a voice yelled to them.

"All right, break it up!" The two turned to see Spencer on Dranzer's back.

"Calm down, Dude, it was my fault anyway!" exclaimed Kiri as she faced Spencer.

"I've already got reasons against you, don't give me more!" Spencer shouted and jumped down from the phoenix and walked over to Kai. "As for you, you bum, you're getting the workout of your life for this, now get on the phoenix." he added.

"Okay, okay." said Kai with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." said Kiri.

"He'll forget this, it'll blow over." said Kai as he got a small flower from a tree and gave it to Kiri with a kiss on her cheek.

"Move it, Kid!" shouted Spencer then Kai jumped on Dranzer and the phoenix took off.

Spencer growled as they flew as they were coming dangerously close to hitting branches.

"Watch it, keep those lovey eyes on the..." he said then got knocked off by a branch and hit the ground. "That's it, next time I fly..." he said as he passed out.


	11. Denial and Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 11: Denial and Truth

Back with Kiri, she smelt the flower Kai had given her and smiled to herself then sighed.

"What's wrong with me? You'd think I would have learnt." she said and stood up, beginning to walk around the statues and monuments. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement, hn, I've won that. No man is worth the aggravation. I've been there, done that." she continued.

"Hey girl, who are you kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you, try to hide it all you like, we can see through you." said the Muses in the distance.

"Uh, no." said Kiri with a shake of her head.

"You can't hide it, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of." continued the Muses.

"No, no, no, I won't say it." said Kiri.

"You're daydreaming, sighing in delight, why deny it?" the Muses asked innocently.

"It's way too cliché, I won't say I'm in love." said Kiri then sighed to herself. "I thought my heart had learnt the lesson, it feels great when you start, but my head is telling me to get a grip unless I want to cry my heart out..." she added and her sentence trailed off sadly.

"We know how you're feeling, Deary and you should face it like an adult. Admit that you got it bad." chuckled the Muses.

"I won't say it, you're way off. I will not say it." Kiri said stubbornly and walked back over to the stone wall.

"She won't say she's in love." said the Muses sadly then added "Don't be proud, it's okay you're in love."

Kiri sat down and fingered the flower gently. "At least out loud I won't say I'm in love." she said and lay down against the stone with her eyes closed thinking of Kai.

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound and Kiri jumped up and turned to see Pyro appear before a broken statue, he sat against the rubble and watched her.

"Well, Kiri, my sweet, what's the info? What is the weak link in 'Mr. Perfect's' chain?" he asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Get yourself another girl, Pyro. I'm done with this." said Kiri and turned her back on him.

"Hm, say that again. I wasn't listening." said Pyro sarcastically.

She turned back to face him and exclaimed "Read my lips then, Freak: Forget it!" then she turned away again.

Pyro came over to her and stood in front of her. "You're forgetting a small, but important detail, Kiri." he said then started glowing in a red glow and shouted "I own you!"

Not far away, Spencer woke up and rubbed his head.

"Ow, I got a bump here. That kid is doing laps for a month." he said then heard voices and went to investigate. He saw Pyro with an arm around Kiri's waist.

"Okay, if I say "I want your 'Mr. Perfect's' head on a platter", what do you say?" he asked her.

"Medium or well done?" she answered.

Behind the wall, Spencer growled slightly then sighed. "Oh, I knew she was trouble, this'll break Kai's heart." he said then ran off so he could find Kai and tell him the news.

"I'll work on it, Pyro." said Kiri.

"Oh, wait, you hear that sound, Kiri? It's the sound of your freedom...fluttering out of the window." said Pyro harshly.

"Threaten with what you like, I will not help you hurt him." Kiri said bravely.

"I can't believe some guy is getting you all worked up, Sweet-cake." said Pyro with a roll of the eyes.

"Kai's different. He's honest, sweet..." started Kiri.

"Please..." said Pyro and rolled his eyes again.

"He would never do anything to hurt me." continued Kiri.

"He's a guy!" exclaimed Pyro in frustration.

"Besides, you can't defeat him, he has no weaknesses. He's going to..." Kiri added then was interrupted by Pyro's hand taking her chin and making her face him.

"Oh, Kiri, I think he does..." he said and his other hand took the flower from her. "I truly think he does." he finished and used his fire power to turn the flower into ashes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at the stadium, Kai was doing some training and was in a very good mood. As he trained, Dranzer was having a snack, then Spencer entered at a slow walk with his head low.

"Spence, what happened to you?" asked Kai as he did a flip over one of the pieces of equipment.

"Kai, we have to talk." said Spencer.

"Why so serious? I've had the best day of my life, Spence. I'm thinking about Kiri. She's really something else..." said Kai and went into a small daydream.

"Kid, I'm trying to talk to you, get over here!" shouted Spencer.

Kai frowned and ignored him, intent on not having his good day be messed up by his trainer. In the meantime, Dranzer's eye was caught by a naff trick and he headed off into a store cupboard.

"Got you." said a voice with an evil chuckle and next thing John appeared with Carlyle and they tied Dranzer up and locked him in the building.

In the training ground, Spencer was growling as Kai kept ignoring him.

"Great, Kai, now what I'm trying to say..." he started.

"If it wasn't for you, Spencer, I wouldn't have met her. Hm, suppose I owe you." Kai said with a smirk.

"Kai, listen to me, she's..." Spencer tried, but Kai interrupted.

"A dream?" asked Kai with another smirk.

"Well, other than that." said Spencer.

"The best..." started Kai, but was interrupted himself this time.

"She's a fraud!" shouted Spencer. "She's been playing you, Pal."

"Hn, yeah right, stop joking around." said Kai with a frown.

"I wish I was, Kid." said Spencer.

"I know you're not happy about today, but that's no reason to accuse..." started Kai.

"Kid, you're missing the point. Must be blinded by love." said Spencer.

"The point is that I love her." retorted Kai.

"She don't love you." Spencer argued back.

"You're crazy." said Kai.

"She's a two timing, lying..." started Spencer. "Stop that!" exclaimed Kai, starting to lose his temper. "...no good, scheming..." continued Spencer. "Shut up!!" shouted Kai and hit Spencer flying into some training equipment.

Spencer looked up sadly and got up, dusting himself off.

"Spence...I..." started Kai.

"You won't face the truth? Fine. Your problem, not mine." said Spencer and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Kai.

"First ship outta here. I'm going home." said Spencer.

"Fine, whatever. Go, I don't need you." said Kai and growled as he turned back to his work-out.

"I thought you'd be an all-time-champ, not an all-time-chump." muttered Spencer as he left.

Kai sighed as he looked back at where Spencer had left then heard a noise and looked up with his eyes narrowed...


	12. Everything Goes Wrong!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 12: Everything Goes Wrong!

"Something got your friend worked up." said the voice of the person Kai's eyes were narrowed towards. The man jumped down from where he had been standing and approached Kai. "Name's Pyro, Lord of the Dead."

Kai frowned and turned away saying "Not interested."

"Hey, give me a second, Mate. This won't take long. I have a major important deal in the works and you, my grey haired friend, are constantly getting in the way of it." said Pyro as he tried to get Kai's attentions.

"Do me a favour would you and get lost. You have the wrong guy." said Kai as he again turned away from Pyro, resisting the urge to hit him in irritation.

"Hear me out, you little...um, just hear me out, yeah? I'd be grateful if you took a day off from the hero business. Monsters, natural disasters, they can wait right?" said Pyro as he also tried to keep calm.

"You're out of your mind." said Kai and pushed Pyro away and began to walk away.

"Not so fast, as I do have a little leverage." said Pyro with an evil smile. He pointed to the side of the stadium arena where Kiri appeared, confused.

"Kiri." said Kai in anger and tried to head over to her location.

"Kai, don't listen to hi..." she started, but Pyro used his powers to make her disappear and re-appear on one of the seats tied up with ropes of, what looked like, harmless fire.

"Let her go!" shouted Kai and made a dive for Pyro, but the evil god avoided the dive and Kai landed with a slight skid against the ground.

"Here is my deal, Kai: you give up your miraculous strength for a day, say the next 24 hours and your little bird is free and safe from harm. What do you say?" asked Pyro with an evil smile.

Kai looked down in thought then looked back up. "People will get hurt won't they?" he asked.

"Nah, it's a possibility I suppose, it's a war after all. What do you owe them? Isn't pretty Kiri more important than them?" asked Pyro as he went over to Kiri and stroked her cheek.

"Stop!" shouted Kai angrily.

"Well, isn't she?!" exclaimed Pyro.

"You have to swear she'll be safe from any harm." said Kai.

"Fine, you can have that one. Kiri will be safe or your strength returns in a flash. Done, shall we shake on it?" he asked and held his hand out. Kai hesitated. "I really don't have time for you to think this through, I have plans, so, going once, going twice..." added Pyro.

"All right, we're agreed." said Kai.

"Perfect! I'm there!" exclaimed Pyro as he took Kai's hand and chuckled evilly. There was a flash of blue light and Kai groaned in slight pain and fell to his knees. "You might feel a little weak, it's perfectly natural. Maybe you should take a seat!" said Pyro and sent a beam of light which made Kai fall flat on his back. "Now you are just like everyone else. How does it feel?" he asked with a chuckle.

He moved over to Kiri who was looking sad that Kai's strength was now gone.

"Oh, Kai, you'll love this." Pyro said and turned to Kiri. "Kiri, Sweetheart, a deal's a deal. You're off the hook." he added and released her from the fiery ropes. She gasped as she could breathe freely again. "Oh, Kai, is she the perfect actress?" asked Pyro with a smirk as he placed an arm around Kiri's waist and pulled her to her feet in front of himself.

"No, Pyro, stop." mumbled Kiri and she avoided eye contact with Kai.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Kai weakly as he shakily got his balance on his feet back.

"Your little girlfriend has been working for me all along. I mean, you poor, naive boy." said Pyro as he taunted Kai.

Kai gasped and looked sad. "You're lying...it can't be!" he exclaimed in sadness at the truth.

Pyro shrugged with a smirk as Kiri closed her eyes and looked down. Carlyle and John ran over laughing.

"'So strong'." John taunted Kai as Carlyle laughed at him.

Pyro smirked and held Kiri closer to him as if to kiss her. "I couldn't have done it without you, my girl." he said.

Kiri pushed away from him. "No! It's not like that..." she said and went over to Kai. "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry..." she said and looked down with tears forming in her eyes as Kai refused to look at her in sadness and betrayal.

"Hero's a zero. A zero, a zero!!" taunted Carlyle in a taunting voice as John laughed.

The two minions jumped up onto Pyro's transport as he prepared to set off. "Well, I gotta go, there's a cosmos waiting to be conquered with my name on it. Be prepared for the main event!" he shouted as he took off.

Kai was kneeling in despair and tried to stop tears coming to his eyes while, across from him, Kiri fell to her knees crying...

* * *

High above, up in space, the planets were finally aligned. On Earth, above a stormy green sea, down in the bottom of a pit, were growling monsters trapped in an prison of golden electricity. Pyro smiled down at them as John and Carlyle cowered behind his legs.

"The mighty Titans! Look at you trapped in your useless prison. Who put you down there?!" he shouted down to the monsters.

"The god Susumu!" they all shouted in anger.

Pyro's hands and arms glowed in power and he channelled energy down into the prison, breaking the electricity and letting the Titans out.

"Now that I set you free, what is the first thing you will do?" he asked.

The Titans smashed their way out of rocks and water and all shouted "Destroy him!"

"Just the answer I expected." said Pyro and smirked evilly with his eyes narrowed evilly...


	13. A Loving Risk

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 13: A Loving Risk

"Crush Susumu!" called a Titan who was made out of strong rock boulders and he crushed everything he stepped on as he headed along the countryside.

"Freeze him!" shouted another Titan who was thinner and made of ice. He freezed a few trees and bushes with a blast of ice as he followed the rock giant.

"Melt him to ashes!" shouted another Titan who was more of a lava/fire type being and melted away the surrounding areas as he also followed the others.

"Blow him away!" called a Titan who was a tornado being and ripped things to shreds as he travelled along.

"Susumu!" shouted all the Titans together as they headed off.

Pyro slapped a hand on his forehead and called after them. "Hey, guys, Olympus would be that way." he said as he pointed to the mountain in the distance behind himself.

"Susumu, let's get him!" "Freeze him!" said different Titans as they headed where Pyro had indicated.

Pyro turned to the Cyclops Titan and said "Hold up, Mr. One-Eye. I have a special job for you." The Cyclops blinked his one eye in confusion as he listened.

* * *

Over at Olympus, the sounds of yells and crashes awoke Ian up from a nap and he looked down through his goggles and gasped in fright then jumped up.

"Oh no, trouble, gotta hurry, hurry!" he shouted and ran into the main court and found Susumu and Hiroko. "My Lord and Lady. The Titans have escaped and are basically at our gates!" he said in a rushed tone.

"Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counter-attack! Go, Ian! Go!" Susumu ordered.

"I'm gone, Lord." said Ian and took off, blowing a horn to make everyone aware of the upcoming danger.

The Titans climbed higher and the rock giant groaned slightly as Susumu threw a lightning bolt down at him, but it didn't stop him and he continued up with the others behind him.

Pyro watched the action and laughed evilly. "Just what I've been waiting for for 18 years." he said with an evil look in his brown eyes.

* * *

Over in Thebes, destruction was everywhere as the Cyclops smashed all to find Kai.

"Kai, where are you?!" the Cyclops shouted as he kicked down a statue.

A few citizens were hiding and one asked "What can we do?"

"Where is Kai? We need him." said another person.

An old man pointed to Kai's statue. "Yeah, Kai will save us." he said then Cyclops kicked the statue to pieces.

"Kai, wherever you are, come on out and face me!" shouted the Cyclops and laughed evilly as he destroyed more stuff.

Up above, watching from a temple's entrance, stood Kai, and Kiri was behind him. He started to head into the town.

"Kai, what are you doing? Without your strength you'll be killed." said Kiri as she ran down the steps in front of Kai to stop him.

"There are worse things." said Kai as he walked on past Kiri.

"Kai, please stop!" Kiri called after him, but he ignored her and walked on.

He walked into the town and a man saw him. "Hey, it's Kai. At last." he said in relief.

The Cyclops turned and saw Kai and chuckled as he stomped over to him.

"Are you the mighty Kai? What a disappointment." he said and then slammed his hand into Kai sending him flying into a billboard of himself and landing in a heap on the ground.

Over by the temple, Kiri shut her eyes, unable to watch this massacre, when she heard a panicked shriek and headed into a store cupboard/warehouse to find Dranzer tied up.

"Whoa, calm down. Easy." said Kiri as she released the binds on the panicking phoenix. "Kai's in trouble. We have to find Spencer who can get some sense back into him." she said.

She got onto the phoenix's back and he rose into flight as Kiri screamed holding onto him tightly.

* * *

Over at Olympus the battle between Gods and Titans raged on.

"Get back, you!" shouted Susumu as he threw another lightning bolt.

The rock giant smashed the gates of Olympus open and the Titans entered. Pyro shielded himself from the smash and slight debris.

"Wow, not bad." he muttered as he looked on at the wreckage.

"You're mine, Susumu!" shouted the rock giant as the Titans advanced towards him.

* * *

Over near shore, a boat was getting ready to set off and Spencer was heading down to it.

"Hurry up, Mate. We're setting off now!" shouted a man as Spencer headed towards the boat.

At that moment, Dranzer hovered near Spencer with Kiri on his back.

"Spencer, Kai needs your help!" she called.

"And why does he need me? He has friends like you." said Spencer back with a frown.

"He won't listen to me, Spencer." said Kiri desperately.

"Good, he's learned something." said Spencer and began to continue on when Dranzer shrieked, stopping him in his tracks.

"Look, I know I did the wrong thing, but Spencer...if you don't help him now, he'll die!" she exclaimed and Spencer stopped in shock and turned back to her and Dranzer.

* * *

Back in Olympus, things were getting rough as Susumu was having trouble holding the Titans off.

"Need more thunderbolts!" called Susumu.

"No luck, Sire. Everyone's been captured." informed Ian then got grabbed by John and Carlyle. "I'm captured! Let go you little..." he added as he was taken away.

The lava Titan then sent a fountain of fire around Susumu that was frozen into rock by the ice Titan and the mighty god was trapped.

"Susumu, I'm home to stay!" shouted a voice and Susumu turned to see Pyro and growled.

"Pyro, you're behind this!" he exclaimed.

"Got it in one." said Pyro with an evil smile as the Titans encased Susumu.

* * *

In Thebes, Cyclops was playing with Kai, beating him from every angle and bouncing him around.

"What a weak little creature." taunted Cyclops and flicked Kai with his finger and the dual bluenette went crashing into some wrecked wood.

Dranzer's shriek made Kai look up through half-conscious eyes and he then heard Spencer's voice.

"Kai!"

Kai's eyes opened a little more and he groaned in pain. "Spencer?..."

"Come on, Kai, you can take this guy. Look at him, he's a pushover." said Spencer as he jumped down from Dranzer's back and knelt down next to his pupil.

"No, Spencer. You were right all along, dreams are for rookies." said Kai and he looked at Kiri for a second then dropped his gaze in weakness.

"No, no, no. Kai, giving up is for rookies. I came back as I'm not quitting on you. I'm going the distance, will you?" Spencer asked.

Kai looked up slightly when Cyclops grabbed him and picked him up.

"You're finished." Cyclops said.

Kai lifted a flaming torch and waved it in Cyclops' face, burning him. Cyclops roared in pain and dropped Kai into a wagon.

"Oh yeah, whoa!" shouted Spencer as he smiled at Kai's smart move.

Kai got a lot of rope and moved around the Cyclops' feet, tangling them so he tripped. Kai dived aside to avoid being flattened and Cyclops fell to his death. Kai gasped for breath as he looked over the chasm and behind him a pillar started to break and fall.

"Kai, look out!" screamed Kiri and she dived pushing Kai out of the way.

Kai shook his head as he looked up then gasped. "Kiri! No!" he shouted.

Kiri had been caught under the pillar as she had saved Kai. Kai hurriedly ran over and began to lift the pillar and a golden glow surrounded him.

"What's this?" he asked as he lifted the pillar high above his head.

"Pyro's deal...it's broken. He promised I wouldn't...get hurt." said Kiri weakly as she looked towards Kai best she could.

He threw the pillar down and knelt down near her. Spencer placed a flat, slanted rock under her head to lie against.

"Kiri, why? Why did you do that?" Kai asked her as he looked down into her eyes.

"I don't know...but people do crazy things...when they're in love." she answered and smiled weakly up at him.

"Kiri. Kiri, I...I..." stuttered Kai as he held back tears.

"Still the silent type, huh?" she said with a small smirk. Kai slightly chuckled and Kiri continued "You haven't got much time...you can still stop Pyro."

Spencer looked between the two and said "Kai, I'll keep an eye on her. Keep her safe."

"You'll be okay, Kiri. I promise." said Kai then jumped up onto Dranzer's back. "Let's go, Dranzer!" he said and the phoenix took off to Olympus...


	14. A True Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or Beyblade in any way, I only own my OCs Kiri, Pyro and Carlyle. I have permission from Smiffyizdabest to use Hiroko and John. Anything else is purely coincidental.

Chapter 14: A True Hero

Over at Olympus, the gods were in chains and losing the battle.

"Move it, all of you!" shouted John then he hit Ian. "You hear me?!"

"Ah, stop. Oh." said Ian as he whined in pain.

In the frozen lava, Susumu was nearly encased.

"I swear, Pyro, when I get out..." he started then he was encased completely.

Pyro laughed and sat down on a black throne. "I'm giving orders now, my friend, and I think I'm going to like it here." he said with a smirk and chewed on a piece of fruit.

"Don't get comfortable, Pyro!" shouted a voice.

Pyro spat in shock and turned to see Dranzer flying over with Kai on his back growling angrily.

"Kai! He's here!" shouted a god and the rest of the gods and goddesses looked up in relief.

"This should even the odds." said Kai as his sword slashed through the chains, setting the gods free.

Ian jumped in happiness as he got free and hit John away from him. "Kai, my man, thank you. Thank you!" he called with a smile.

"Damn, get them!" shouted Pyro as he pointed to Kai and Dranzer.

The lava Titan missed the flying duo and covered Pyro in lava.

"You idiot! Them, not me!" Pyro shouted as his fire powers protected him.

The ice Titan blasted an ice storm at Kai and Dranzer. The phoenix made it through as the ice covered Pyro.

"Him...on...bird." said Pyro in a weak voice as he shivered. Kai and Dranzer turned back with a smile as they flew on.

Kai jumped off of Dranzer's back down to Susumu's prison and released his father. Pyro's fire powers exploded in a rage as he watched.

"Thank you, my son." said Susumu and he glared up at the Titans.

Dranzer had his fun smacking John and Carlyle around and they yelped in pain.

"Here!" shouted Susumu and he got some more lightning bolts. "Ha! Now, Son, watch your old man work!" he said and blasted the rock heads off of the rock giant and the other Titans began to leave.

"Hey, Titans, get those monstrous butts in gear and kick some Olympian to dust!" shouted Pyro then growled as Dranzer's claws ripped a bit of his hair, but not enough to obviously tell the difference.

Kai used his strength to grab the tornado Titan and used him to suck the other Titans up then he gave them a good spin and sent them flying out into space where they blew up with a fantastic flash.

"Nice work, Son." said Susumu and slapped Kai's shoulder. Kai smirked until he heard Pyro's voice.

"Thanks a lot, Kai, but at least I get one prize. A friend of yours who is _dying_ to see me!" the evil god said.

"Kiri..." said Kai and he jumped on Dranzer and made the phoenix fly at full speed.

As Dranzer did all he could to arrive in time, Kiri was barely holding onto life and just a moment before Kai arrived, the Fates cut Kiri's thread of life and...Kiri died.

"Kiri?" he asked as he jumped down from Dranzer and came over.

Spencer looked up and sadly shook his head.

"Kiri...no..." said Kai sadly and knelt down by her lifeless form. He took her in his arms and held her close as he cried small tears.

"I'm sorry, Kai, but there are some things...which can't be changed." said Spencer.

Kai looked up and gently lay Kiri down then he headed back to Dranzer and said "Yes. I can change this." then he got on Dranzer and took off.

* * *

Over in Pyro's Underworld, Pyro was furious. He blasted a fire shot which made John and Carlyle jump backwards in shock.

"We were so close! So close. We tripped at the end as sweet little Kiri had to go noble." he said as he sat back in his throne growling.

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound and Pyro's three headed dog burst through the wall with Kai atop it.

"Where is Kiri?" he asked as he growled down to the evil god.

The dog lowered its middle head so Kai could step down.

"I mean, whoa, you are too much, Kai." said Pyro with a smirk as he watched Kai.

Kai grabbed the front of Pyro's top with both hands and lifted him slightly.

"Let her go!" Kai exclaimed.

Pyro released Kai's grip on him and said "Get a grip would you. Let me show you something."

He led Kai through the Underworld until they reached a wide, circular room with a green pool of liquid which had souls going through it down to the spiral in the bottom-centre.

"A small world...a small _under_world." said Pyro as he looked into the pool.

Kai did too and saw Kiri's spirit.

"Kiri..." he said and put his hands down into the liquid and suddenly pulled them out as the substance made him feel weak and took life from him.

"Heh, no, Kai, shouldn't touch. Kiri's with a new crowd and not a very lively one either." said Pyro as he smiled.

Kai thought for a moment. "You like deals, Pyro. Take me in Kiri's place." suggested Kai.

Pyro considered it. "Hm, the son of my rival trapped forever in a river of death." he said.

"Going once..." said Kai.

"Hm, is there a downside to this?" muttered Pyro to himself.

"Going twice..." said Kai and he smirked slightly.

"Okay, okay, okay. I agree. Get her out, she goes, you stay." said Pyro.

Kai then dived into the pool and swam towards Kiri's spirit.

"Oh, it slipped my mind that you'll be dead before you get to her. Is that a problem?" asked Pyro and he chuckled evilly.

Kai continued to swim, getting weaker and losing more life, but as the Fates went to cut his thread of life, he reached Kiri and the thread glowed gold.

"Hey, the thread won't cut." moaned the Fate.

The Fates argued trying to work it out. Back in the Underworld, a shining golden glow lit up the whole room as Kai got out of the pool with Kiri's spirit in his arms.

"No, you can't be alive. To be alive, you'd...you'd have to be...a...a..." Pyro stuttered.

"A god?" said John and Carlyle simultaneously with a hinted smile.

Pyro yelled in anger and he started to panic.

"Kai, you can't do this to me, you can't..." he started then Kai punched him in the face.

Pyro held his nose, which wasn't broken, but bleeding slightly so he cleaned the blood away.

"Right, well, I suppose I deserved that. Now, Kai, your dad can take a joke right? Can you put in a good word for me and blow this thing over?" asked Pyro then looked down at Kiri's spirit. "Kiri, tell him."

Kai growled and hit Pyro harder, sending him into the river of death. The souls tried to drag him down.

"Get off of me. Get your slimy souls away!" shouted Pyro as he tried to fight them off.

"He won't be happy when he gets out of there." muttered Carlyle.

"You mean IF he gets out of there." said John with a smirk.

"If is good." said Carlyle and smiled as he and John watched Pyro be dragged away.

"No, this isn't good! No!" screamed Pyro as he was dragged to the depths of his Underworld.

* * *

Kai headed back to Spencer who was with Kiri's body. Spencer and Dranzer watched anxiously as Kai lowered Kiri's spirit into her lifeless form. A moment later she gasped as life returned to her body and she awoke, blinking her eyes up at Kai.

"Kai, why...why did you...?" she asked in surprise.

"People do crazy things when they're in love." said Kai, mimicking that Kiri had said it before.

Kiri smiled and Kai took her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. They were about to kiss when a cloud appeared to lift them to the Heavens.

"Whoa, wait!" called Spencer, and Dranzer lifted him onto his back and flew along.

The cloud landed at the gates of Olympus, newly repaired, and Kai stepped down taking Kiri's hand. They both smiled up as the crowd of gods cheered. Kai looked up at Susumu and Hiroko...his father and mother...and headed to them.

"Oh, Kai, we are so proud of you." said Hiroko as she put her arms around her son and hugged him.

"Mother." said Kai with a smile.

Susumu came over and slapped a hand on Kai's back.

"Well done, my boy, you've done it. You're a true hero." he said.

"You were willing to give your life for this young woman." said Hiroko as she indicated Kiri.

"And that's what a true hero is. Not someone measured by their physical strength, but someone measured by the strength of their heart. Now, my son, you can come home." said Susumu.

The gods cheered for Kai and Kiri watched from below.

"Congratulations, Kai. You'll be one great god." she said then began to leave.

Kai noticed her leaving and sighed. He turned back to Susumu.

"Father, I've waited for this moment a long time, all my life, but..." he said and went down to Kiri and took her hand. "A life without Kiri, even an immortal one, would be empty. I wish to stay on Earth with her...I've found where I belong." he finished and hugged Kiri close to his chest.

Susumu and Hiroko looked to each other then smiled. Susumu nodded and Kai's god-like glowing disappeared as he finally kissed Kiri on the lips in a long, loving kiss. The crowd cheered for the couple.

Spencer chuckled and the group all headed back to Earth on Dranzer. Kai's Earth-parents cheered him on and then Kiri pointed to the sky. Everyone stared as a picture of Kai was drawn in the stars.

"That's the pupil of Spencer!" shouted a man and the crowd of Thebes cheered.

Spencer felt tears as his dream had now come true at last. The whole group stood together smiling as the legend ends...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Note**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is the end of this story. Thank you for the reviews I've had and especially thanks to SouthernDragon as she has supported me through every chapter ^^**


End file.
